It's not your choice
by Sesshys-daughter
Summary: Roukimaru,Daughter of Sesshomaru,is taken from everything,by a selfish demon,but eventually comes to terms with him,and soon falls in love with him.


**_It's not your choice_**

**_Disclaimer_:I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in this story,but I do own Sergai**

**Canicri ,Roukimaru,(And her dead mother.) Fluffy-chan..(Not Sesshomaru.)Lord Shikome,Lord Hishikari,Lord Jitsuru.**

**AU:If you don't understand what is going on,I am the only child,and daughter of Sesshomaru.**

**Hope you like it...enjoy!**

**Chapter one**

**Just another day **

**Roukimaru's POV**

**It was just another day of training,Lords,food,sleep,and beating up Jaken.I was heading out into the dojo to go sharpen my sword and I saw Fluffy-chan,he came up to me and jumped on my shoulder.Fluffy-chan is a fire cat,(Like Kirara...but not Kirara...)he is a cream color with a small,royal blue diamond in his forehead.He has dark brown tips on his tail,his mane,and his ears.He usually is on my shoulder in his small youkai form.His eyes are a mixture of green colors,and they turn different shades depending on his mood.He was given to me by Lord Shikome,he is the Lord of the North,he helped raise me along with Lord Hishikari, Lord of the East,and Lord Jitsuru,Lord of the South.But Lord Shikome helped the most after my mother died,which was the day I was born,she died giving birth to me,so I don't remember her at all.**

**Lord Shikome helped my Father train me,and everything else...so,I call him Uncle Shikome,even though he isn't my uncle,it's just a habit I got into...**

**I headed off into the dojo and found Kouga there,Lord Hishikari's son,he has a crest on his forehead,of the sun,but he hides it with a headband he wears.I walked up to him and pulled on his tail,he growled loudly and turned around to see me.He scratched behind his head and closed his eyes.**

**Kouga:Well,hey there Rouki,what's up?**

**I hit him upside his head and he grabbed his head and winced.**

**Kouga:You still pack a punch after all of these years...**

**Me:What are you doing here,without me knowing...I could've had a good sparring match with you.**

**Kouga:Is that still up for grabs?**

**Me:No,I have to sharpen Kokietsu.**

**Kouga:Ahh...come on,you can sharpen that old blade later...**

**Me:It's not old...**

**Kouga:Your Old man's Dad had that made...don't you call that old?**

**Me:...no...HAI! But still...it ain't old...it's better than your weak Katana...**

**Kouga:That's right,HEY!**

**Me:That's what I thought,now get back to Ayame,I'm sure she is worried abot you cheating on her with me...even though that will never happen!**

**Kouga:She is waaaay over-protective.I tell ya,she wants to know everywhere I go and if there are any girls there.She doesn't mind you anymore,because she knows how long we have known eachother.**

**Me:Hai,I know that.Get going.**

**Kouga:Fine,be that way...Little miss icicle...**

**I kicked him in his ass and he sped off in his little tornado thing.I headed back into the dojo and got the sharpening things.(I don't know what they are called.)I sat down on a mat and started running the rock thing up and down the sword's edge,being careful not to mark the steel blade.After I was finished I ran my hand down the side of the blade and accidently pricked my finger,all the while,Lord Shikome walked in and saw my finger bleeding,he walked over to me,grabbed my finger,and stuck it in his mouth,then ripped a piece of cloth off of his obi and tied my finger up skillfully.I looked up at him and he was smirking at me.**

**Shikome:I still have to take care of you...and you are 17?**

**Me:Hai...YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF ME FOREVER! SLAVE!**

**He swatted playfully at me and I ducked.He missed and I pulled on his hair lightly.He was young looking,like my Father,but has Turquoise-green hair,running down to his rear.Then he had a chisled face, pointed ears,also like my father,but his beauty did not match my father's.He was elegant and kind of feminen,but not.He had blue-green eyes to die for and a handsome smile with pearly white fangs.He was and still is an Elemental,kind of...umm...half Mountain Inu and then elemental the rest. He has power over the forest,and is really good with herbs,even though I hate to say it,he still heals my wounds with his disgusting tasting serum and herbs that hurt like no other.He is about,120 years old,older than my father.My Father is only 80 something years old,still handsome as ever,don't think i'm perverted because I admire my father for his beauty...because no one can deny it.Our bloodline is known for it's outstanding beauty and elegance,even though I hate dresses... -.- **

**I am a tomboy,and my father dislikes that,but likes the fact that I like to fight,kill,and blood,that i'm not some wussy girly girl that is afraid of everything.Even though I still hate spiders...all because of that one Putrid,hanyou Naraku.When I was 11 he came and tried to absorb my Father,but my Father had wounded him to the point that he ran,before he left he imprinted this message in my mind:"I will have you young one,you will be mine and mine only."**

**I had fought against him too,when he had caught my Father in his skin,it was disgusting,but I saved him:He is the most vile,disgusting,creature to walk this earth,at least,that I have heard of.He wants me,and my Father will not let him have me,nor any of the Lords,they would give their lives for me,if they had to.I finished sharpening Kokietsu so I went inside and saw my Father,he was on his way to his study I think,so I followed him and he turned around on his heel to face me.**

**Sesshomaru:Hn?**

**Me:Nothing,I'm just bored...**

**Sesshomaru:Would you like to go to see my half brother along with me?**

**Me:Sure.But,why are you going to see him?**

**Sesshomaru:I have a feeling Naraku is going to be after the jewel shards any tme soon,so I am going to warn him.**

**Me:Cool...are you gonna stay for a while this time?**

**Sesshomaru:I might,but I will say when I'm there,depending on his mood.I don't feel like fighting with him today.**

**Me:He really is moody,like he's going through puberty or something.**

**Father smirked at me and nodded his head slightly.**

**Sesshomaru:You are right,I think he is...little runt,growing up at last,or not.**

**I laughed lightly.**

**Me:Yeah,he's more immature than I am,and I am younger than him...**

**Sesshomaru:Indeed.Let us be on our way.**

**Me:Alright.**

**We both headed into the fields,formed our sirus clouds,and started off into the sky at a good pace. I scooted my cloud closer to his and jumped onto his,my cloud disappated and I snuggled up closer to him.I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked up at him.**

**Me:I love you Father,no matter how much of a Father you can be at some times I still love you...**

**Sesshomaru:I love you too,no matter how much of a brat you are and always will be.**

**I playfully punched his face and he growled at me.**

**Sesshomaru:We are approaching.**

**Me:Like I care.**

**Sesshomaru:There you go...Brat.**

**Me:I know.**

**Sesshomaru:You should beat up Inuyasha,that will make you feel better.**

**Me:No it won't,you just want him to feel embarressed that I,The daughter of the almighty and aristocratic Sesshomaru,is better than him.**

**Sesshomaru:I am _not _aristocratic.**

**Me:_HAI_,you are.**

**Sesshomaru:At least,I am not _a brat_.**

**I growled at him and jumped off of the cloud,gliding down to Inuyasha and the others,who were gathered around Kagome,waiting for the surprises she brought from the future.I landed near Sango,who came over to me and ruffled my hair.**

**Sango:How is our mini Sesshomaru doing?**

**Me:Fine,Thank you!**

**I fixed my hair and walked over to Inuyasha.My long,White-silver hair swaying from side to side in my tight ponytail,my Golden amber eyes aware and alert of everything around me,my jagged purple markings,showing regally in the sunlight of the spring season,and my light care-free demeanor,differing from my father's,yet emotionless until provoked,showing.Inuyasha turned to see me,then my Father glided down and landed beside me,Inuyasha 'feh'ed.**

**Inuyasha:Now,what does my wonderful little brat niece want?**

**Me:I want NOTHING uncle Inu.My father wants to talk to you.**

**Inuyasha:Bring on the icicle king.**

**Sesshomaru:Just wanted to warn you,that Naraku is up to no good,plotting to get the jewel shards from you,Dear brother.**

**Inuyasha:Like you care?**

**Sesshomaru:We don't want Naraku to be in power,if that is what you are inferring.**

**Inuyasha:Like you haven't teamed up with him before...**

**Sesshomaru:I learned,that he is a filthy,pathetic,weak,coward,of a hanyou,and that he is a bastard for all he is worth.**

**Inuyasha:So,my brother does curse?**

**Sesshomaru:I was using the term 'bastard',in the way,that he was raised without a Father,surely you notice his manners,he has no respect for anything,like that clay mess Kikyo.**

**Me:They belong together,Kikyo and Naraku,I believe they make a perfect pair.**

**Inuyasha:Shut your mouth,don't speak about Kikyo like that ever!**

**Me:I know,you love her,and you are going to live in hell with her for the rest of eternity...blahdy blahdy blah...**

**Inuyasha:I never said that!**

**Me:Hai,you did...**

**Inuyasha:If Father was alive,he would whip you...**

**Me:I know...but,Dear Grandfather isn't alive at this moment,Bless his soul.**

**Inuyasha:Too bad...**

**Me:I could still be whipped by Father,or Shikome perhaps...but they wouldn't dare.**

**Sesshomaru:I would,but I have no reason too,I would give you lashings,so that you wouldn't be able to stand...**

**I growled at him,then turned around and headed over to Shippo,Kirara,Miroku,Sango,and Kagome.When I got over to them,they all turned to me and saw my flustered face.**

**Miroku:What did Inuyasha say?**

**Me:It was my father... **

**Miroku:Well,what did _he_ say?**

**Me:Inuyasha was talking about how if Grandfather was still alive,how he would whip me for bad talking about that human Kikyo,and Father said,if he had to,he would whip me until I couldn't stand...**

**Kagome:You know he didn't mean it,I bet he's not like that.**

**Me:Yeah,but it embarressed me a bit,I'll get him back when we get home.So,what goodies did you bring back this time?**

**Shippo:SHE BROUGHT POCKYS!AND CHOCOLATE! AND RAMEN!**

**Kagome:Would you like some chocolate...wait...you're a dog demon,you can't have chocolate,woops... .**

**Me:Why not?**

**Kagome:It'll make you sick.**

**Me:Ok,I don't want any then.**

**Kagome:But you can have a Pocky,do you want one?**

**Me:What do they taste like?**

**Kagome:There's watermelon,strawberry,grape,bubblegum...sour apple...**

**Me:Umm...Watermelon.**

**Kagome:Watermelon is my favorite.**

**Me:Hey can I have one for my Father?**

**Everyone laughed lightly .**

**Me:Umm..how about Strawberry?**

**Kagome:Yeah.**

**She handed me the Pockys.**

**Me:Hey over here!**

**He walked over and I shoved the unwarapped Pocky in his mouth,he pulled it out and examined it.**

**Sesshomaru:What is this?**

**Me:It's Pocky,some kind of Sugar pop thing...It's good,try it.**

**Sesshomaru:I have no need for such petty sugar food.**

**Me:Just try it!**

**Sesshomaru:Why should I?**

**Me:Umm...I'll put crushed up pocky in your wine,and you'll not notice,then,you'll have to eat it...**

**Sesshomaru:Fine.**

**He stuck it in his mouth,then pulled it out.**

**Me:What does it taste like?**

**Sesshomaru:Strawberries.**

**Me:Yeah,mine is Watermelon.**

**Sesshomaru:How are they made?**

**Kagome:I don't know...**

**Sesshomaru:Then why do you eat them?**

**Kagome:They taste good.**

**Me:Just don't ask,you ask to many questions.**

**Sesshomaru:You need to brush your teeth when you get back,this sugar is not good for them.**

**Me:I know,it's just like 'syrup'...what you used to feed Rin,when she was younger.**

**Sesshomaru:She was teribbly hyper after she ate that,she pestered me to no end...I used to have Jaken take her away and play with her in the fields until she exhausted herself.**

**Me:And you did that to me too...**

**Sesshomaru:And you severely injured Jaken,I remember it vividly.You were bouncing off the walls,almost literally.**

**Me:Bakayaru...**

**Kagome:Oh,and I have something else for you too.**

**She handed me a necklace,it was a chain,with a royal blue cresent moon hanging on the bottom,Our family crest.Father grabbed it from me and examined it.**

**Me:Arigatou.**

**I hugged her,when I pulled away,Father slipped the necklace securely around my neck.**

**Sesshomaru:How did you get that?**

**Kagome:I bought it,I knew she would like it,I wasn't sure if you would wear a necklace...so I didn't get you one.**

**Sesshomaru:I have no need for jewelery.**

**I twiddled the moon between my fingers and held it up.It shone in the sunlight like the moon on my forehead.**

**Sesshomaru:Wear the crest with pride.**

**Me:Hai...I know,all of that royal blah blah blah,I am almighty and awesome,blahdy..blah...blah.**

**Sesshomaru:You know...then you would be more respectful to state our history properly.**

**Me:It's too long.**

**Sesshomaru:Hai,but be proud.**

**Me:I am.**

**Sesshomaru:Good.**

**Fluffy-chan jumped up onto my shoulder and rubbed against my cheek.**

**Me:Nani?**

**Fluffy-chan:Mew**

**I laughed lightly when he jumped onto my father and snuggled into his tail.he looked down a the little cat,picked it up by his tail and flung him back over to me.I caught him and he snuggled into my cream colored tail.Shippo jumped up onto my tail and grabbed it.**

**Me:KUSO!**

**He jumped and flew into Kagome's arms.**

**Miroku:What is that anyway,I have always wondered from he first time I saw Lord Sesshomaru with it.**

**He petted it and I clenched my teeth in anger,trying not to fall over.**

**Me:S-s-stop it...**

**Sesshomaru:It is a tail.**

**Miroku:It's a t-tail?**

**Me:Hai...**

**Miroku:It's connected your rear?**

**Me:Hai...**

**Miroku:Why doesn't Inuyasha have one?**

**Sesshomaru:He wasn't lucky enough to be born with one.**

**Miroku:Oh,I just thought it was a pelt.**

**Inuyasha:That one time,when we were fighting over tetsueiga in Father's grave,when you wrapped that thing around me,oh,god,that was annoying.**

**Sesshomaru:The one time that I actually found use for it.**

**I smirked at Inuyasha,who was fuming.**

**Me:You wrapped your tail around him?OH GOD! That is hilarious!**

**I busted out laughing and fell to the floor,when I was finished,I wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes and got back up.**

**Sesshomaru:How do you find that humorous?**

**Me:Lie.**

**Sesshomaru:Then what is your reason for the outburst you just had?**

**Me:Umm...Shut up. **

**I crossed my arms on my chest and looked over at Inuyasha,who was smirking at me.**

**Shippo:It's really soft...**

**Miroku:Almost like silk,can it subdue you?**

**Me:Hai,when you petted it,that is why I was all like that.**

**Miroku:And I imagine that works on you too Lord Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru:Lie,I have trained myself not to give into such a physical weakness,she has yet to learn.**

**I grabbed my tail protectively.**

**Me:And what will the teaching consist of?**

**Sesshomaru:Getting your tail pulled,until you come to tears,and until it is numb.**

**Me:LIE!I like my tail...**

**Sesshomaru:You are going to have to some day.**

**Me:Lie I don't...**

**Sesshomaru:It will be more painful when someone gets a hold of it in battle.**

**Me:Like anyone would.**

**He grabbed my tail and pulled on it.**

**Me:Let...go...l-l-let go...l-let go...let g-gooo...Oo**

**Sesshomaru:You understand now how it feels?**

**Me:H-hai...O-onegai...let g-go...**

**Inuyasha was on the ground laughing his ass off while I was rubbed my tail in attemp to sooth the pain.**

**I went over to Inuyasha and pulled on his ears,he growled at me and slapped my hands away.**

**Me:It feels 1000 times worse Inuyasha...**

**I walked over to my father and tugged on his pointed ears,he growled and barred his fangs at me.**

**Me:Hai.I know...Grr to you too...**

**He punched me on my cheek and I let go.**

**Me:Gosh...you didn't have to punch me...child abuse...**

**Sesshomaru:You are almost a grown woman.**

**Me:I'm going to be a kid forever...Like Peter Pan!**

**Sesshomaru:I told Shikome not to go on telling you childish stories like that...but he went on and did it.**

**Me:And I liked those stories too!**

**Miroku:Family feud.**

**Me:Be quiet Houshi.Don't you think it's about time we leave Father?**

**Sesshomaru:Hai,you are right,let us be on our way.**

**We bid everyone farewell before Father formed his cloud,I jumped onto it and sat down crosslegged next to him,he sat down and I waved to everyone.I leaned my head on his shoulder once more,before turning around and falling asleep on his shoulder.His tail was wrapped around me and I snuggled into it.I think I might have been purring slightly also.**

**To be continued...**

**Au: Japanese words**

**HaiYes BakaStupid,idiot**

**LieNo HanyouHalf demon**

**NaniWhat YoukaiDemon**

**ArigatouThank you HoushiMonk**

**OnegaiPlease InuDog**

**KusoOh shit PockyLollipop**

**BakayaruStupid jerk**


End file.
